Talk:Runesocketing/@comment-24.34.15.106-20140523235855
I'm going to describe 2 ways to combine runes to make big runes, one way is gold cost expensive but can make longer lasting runes, the other way is gold cost effective but the runes last about half as long. but first a summery since the wiki info might be incorrect: crafted small's 3% 3day worth 1 powder, random small's can be bigger and more powders. 20 crafted small's can be combined into a 60% rune 31.5day or 18.875day. crafted medium's 5.5% 4day 2 powders, random medium's can be bigger. 10 crafted medium's can be combined into a 55% rune 22day or 16.5day. crafted large's or quest satchel pristine's 10% 5day 4 powders, random large's can be bigger. 5 crafted large's or 5 pristine's can be combined into a 50% rune 15day or 13.75day. grand's 4.5% 3day 2 powders. similar but different then medium's. 10 grand's can be combined into a 45% rune 16.5day or 12.375day. grander's 3 powders. the fact that 3 does not go into 20 makes for this being not great in the rune world. grandes'st 15% 5day 5 powders. 4 grandest's can be combined into a 60% rune 12.5days or 11.25days. scavenged's 3 or 4 powders. like grander's not great to use. the following will use numbers representing the number of powders, so 1 will be 1 powder or 1 crafted small, 2 is 2 powders or 1 crafted medium or 1 grand... cumulative, 'nieve' sum method combine equals chance cost per attempt result days 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 2+1 =3 90% 2310 9% 6 3+1 =4 85% 3080 12% 7.5 4+1 =5 80% 3850 15% 9 5+1 =6 75% 4620 18% 10.5 6+1 =7 70% 5390 21% 12 7+1 =8 65% 6160 24% 13.5 8+1 =9 60% 6930 27% 15 9+1 =10 55% 7700 30% 16.5 10+1 =11 50% 8470 33% 18 11+1 =12 45% 9240 36% 19.5 12+1 =13 40% 10010 39% 21 13+1 =14 35% 10780 42% 22.5 14+1 =15 30% 11550 45% 24 15+1 =16 25% 12320 48% 25.5 16+1 =17 20% 13090 51% 27 17+1 =18 15% 13860 54% 28.5 18+1 =19 10% 14630 57% 30 19+1 =20 5% 15400 60% 31.5 160930 total cost if every chance worked but a whole lot of low chance combines binary' better way combine equals chance cost per attempt result days 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 1+1 =2 95% 1540 6% 4.5 2+2 =4 85% 3080 12% 6.75 2+2 =4 85% 3080 12% 6.75 2+2 =4 85% 3080 12% 6.75 2+2 =4 85% 3080 12% 6.75 2+2 =4 85% 3080 12% 6.75 4+4 =8 65% 6160 24% 10.125 4+4 =8 65% 6160 24% 10.125 8+4 =12 45% 9240 36% 13.5 12+8 =20 5% 15400 60% 18.875 67760 total cost if every chance worked only 2 combines less then 65% chance doing similar combines for crafted medium's, large's, grand's or grandest's have similar results but not as great an improvement as with small's.